a broken frame
by tarinapple
Summary: ... tentang bagaimana seonggok pengangguran menangani patahan bingkai foto di mana mereka berempat masih terdefinisikan sebagai keluarga. /"—karena bagi Sakura, ia akan selalu sendirian." [spin-off dari quiddity. / alternative universe ]


Sakura tanpa sekolahnya, hanya seonggok pengangguran.

Tidak berarti, tidak bermakna, tidak memiliki tempat di mana pun ia, dan tanpanya rumah akan tetap baik-baik saja.

Jika ia pulang larut, tidak ada yang bertanya. Jika ia tidak pergi bersekolah, tidak ada yang peduli. Jika ia tidak menghabiskan jatah makanan di meja makan atau tidak menghangatkan makanan di lemari pendingin, tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya.

Ada atau tidak adanya Sakura, tidak akan ada perubahan. Apa yang ia lakukan, tidak ada pengaruhnya pada siapa pun.

Sakura baik-baik saja, dengan bingkai foto terpanjang apik di ruang tengah yang menampilkan mereka berempat dengan senyum penuh terulas. Baik-baik saja dengan retak-retak imajiner yang merayapi bagian bingkai foto itu.

Retak yang meluruhkan segala yang pernah ada di antara mereka semua.

Kini mereka tak ubahnya orang asing, yang hanya berbagi atap, makanan, dan selimut. Tidak ada lagi berbagi tawa, canda, suka maupun duka.

Di hati Haruno Sakura, definisi keluarga sudah luluh lantak sepenuhnya.

Tapi bukan masalah. Sakura masih rajin menanyakan kabar Ibu dan Ayahnya jika bertatap muka, masih memberikan senyum terbaiknya, masih memberikan prestasi terbaiknya. Terlepas dari segalanya, ia tetaplah Haruno Sakura, yang tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh untuk menghancurkan masa depannya.

Dan di detik-detik terakhir api semangatnya akan padam, ia memiliki seseorang yang setia membuatnya menuang minyak lagi. Mengobar semangat lagi. Membuatnya punya alasan untuk sekadar tersenyum, berkata kalau hari ini dan hari-hari seterusnya akan baik-baik saja.

Namun segalanya hancur hari ini.

"Pukul dua siang nanti, aku harap kau menjemput Kakakmu di bandara."

Mimpi buruk yang terulang bagai kaset rusak itu, menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

** a broken frame © tarinapple **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**| 2019**

* * *

**spin-off dari ****quiddity****.**

selamat membaca!

* * *

.

.

.

**UCHIHA** Sasuke melirik arloji yang melingkari tangannya, sedetik kemudian beralih pada gadis berhelai merah muda yang melangkah sejajar dengannya—yang masih sibuk dengan tusuk dango di tangannya. Sadar diperhatikan, Sakura menoleh sembari mengangkat alis.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tahu kau ini pengangguran," Sasuke berucap datar, tidak merasa kalau Sakura akan tersinggung karena ujarannya. Habisnya gadis itu sendiri yang mendeklarasikan kalau dirinya adalah pengangguran dan akan mengikuti Sasuke di waktu luangnya. "tapi ini sudah waktunya seorang pengangguran untuk menganggur di rumahnya sendiri. Ini sudah malam."

"Pukul berapa?"

"Delapan, nyaris delapan tiga puluh."

Sakura tersenyum remeh. "Delapan tepat,'kan?"

"Setidaknya kauakan tiba di rumah pukul delapan tiga puluh," ujar Sasuke, berharap gadis itu mengerti akan jam malam. Sebelumnya Sakura tidak pernah seperti ini, paling lambat ia kembali pukul tujuh dan meski setelahnya gadis itu tetap mengusiknya lewat panggilan—Sasuke tak masalah, asalkan Sakura sudah aman di rumahnya. Setidaknya, ia aman secara fisik.

"Aku malas pulang," Sakura meracau. "Ayah dan Ibukku tidak akan kembali sebelum tengah malam! Ayolaaaah! Kau tidak seru sekali, Sasuke!"

"Seru bagaimana?" Sasuke menghela napas seraya menaikkaan tali ranselnya yang sedikit melorot. "kita sudah berkencan sejak pulang sekolah—ke bioskop, menonton musisi jalanan, mencoba setiap _photo-box _, membeli beragam jenis jajanan, dan setelah serangkaian acara kencan yang melelahkan ini, ada baiknya kita beristirahat. Kau bisa meneleponku nanti, tidak akan kutolak."

"Jadi bersamaku adalah hal yang melelahkan?"

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang kumaksud, Nona. Otakmu tidaklah mudah tipe yang mudah untuk di-_downgrade_ ."

Iya, Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke mengucapkan itu untuk kebaikan mereka berdua. Melelahkan? Itu kenyataan! Selain kakinya yang pegal karena hampir setengah hari berjalan kesana-kemari, uangnya juga cukup terkuras karena Sakura kehilangan fokus berhitung ketika akan membayar barang belanjaannya. Itu melelahkan, sangat.

Apalagi di tengah kencan yang seharusnya sangat menyenangkan itu, Sakura banyak kehilangan fokus, dan Sasuke tidaklah buta untuk menyadarinya. Hanya saja ia tetap diam, Sasuke merasa tidak perlu untuk mengetahui segalanya jika memang Sakura tidak memberitahukannya. Mungkin ia memang penasaran dengan segala tindak-tanduk kekasihnya hari ini, tapi mungkin tidak akan tepat untuk bertanya.

Sebab mereka bukan siapa-siapa, tidak ada kewajiban untuk melakukan apa-apa.

Dan meski berulang kali meyakinkan diri, Sasuke tetap berada dalam letupan rasa penasaran.

"Hari ini aku menginap di rumahmu, ya?"

Begitulah akhir hayat dari sebotol teh oolong tanpa tutup yang ada di tangan kanan Sasuke—jatuh tepat setelah kalimat Sakura selesai diujarkan. Betapa malangnya teh itu, dan pula Sasuke yang kini kehilangan kendali atas kontrol ekspresinya sendiri.

" ... Hah?" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin hanya salah dengar. "Bisa kauulangi?"

Mereka berdua sepenuhnya berhenti melangkah. Sakura masih sibuk dengan kunyahannya, dan pemuda di sampingnya mengamati dengan seksama sekaligus penuh keseriusan. Setelah berhasil tertelan, Sakura mengambil napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Aku ingin menginap di rumahmu?"

"Apa ada yang salah dengan kepalamu?"

Sakura tersenyum geli. "Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya ingin menginap di rumahmu."

"Keinginan manusia itu perlu landasan. Mengapa kau ingin menginap di rumahku?"

"Untuk melihat apakah kau benar-benar hanya memiliki sepasang seragam latihan basket."

"Itu bukanlah hal yang penting untuk dilakukan," Sasuke agak tersinggung. "aku memiliki dua pasang, dan memang sama persis. Aku rajin mencucinya."

"Aku tidak bertanya di bagian mencuci."

"Aku hanya memperjelas."

Sakura memicing. Sepertinya akan berlangsung perdebatan alot. Kucing-kucing yang berhenti melintas mungkin berniat menyaksikan, dan yang mengabaikan bisa jadi berniat membeli _popcorn_. "Ada yang kausembunyikan di kamarmu? Majalah porno?"

"Arah pembicaraanmu tidak jelas. Kita membicarakan alasanmu di sini."

"Kita membicarakan alasan kau melarangku."

"Jadi ini pembicaraan satu arah?"

"Jadi kau berniat menjadikan ini seperti itu?"

Sasuke memutar mata. "Oke, kita bahas satu per satu. Kenapa aku melarangmu? Tidak, Sakura, kau tahu betul aku tidak melarang. Aku hanya mempertanyakan alasanmu. Dan kalau kau memang ingin menginap, boleh-boleh saja, aku rasa Ibu pun tak keberatan."

Sakura langsung sumringah. "Baiklah, aku akan menginap! Pinjam kaosmu, ya!"

Seketika perempatan siku-siku terbentuk di pelipisnya. "Ralat. Kularang kalau tidak ada alasan yang jelas."

"Kau tidak seru!" Sakura memekik penuh dramatisasi. "bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki mempertanyakan alasan perempuan yang ingin menginap di rumahnya? Mirisnya—kekasihmu sendiri?"

"Kau tidak rasional," Sasuke melanjutkan langkah yang sempat tertunda. Dengan penuh dumelan, Sakura mengikutinya. "dan moralku tidak sebejat itu."

"Kurasa itu normal untuk lelaki,'kan?"

"Apakah aku terlihat mendefinisikan normal seperti itu?" Sasuke kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sedikit jengkel sekarang. "Bisakah kau berhenti terpaku pada streotipe?"

"Itu wajar. Kita hidup di masyarakat, stereotipe adalah hal yang pasti."

"Aku tahu. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus membawa stereotipe itu ke mana-mana, bukan? Cukup didengar saja."

"Maafkan aku karena telah menyinggungmu."

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, mengatupkannya dengan sedikit gemas sebelum menghela napas dan membalas, "Aku juga, maafkan aku jadi sedikit kasar."

"Tidak apa, berkaca dari insiden sebelumnya—aku memang terlalu terpaku pada stereotipe hingga menganggap semua hubungan kencan haruslah sesuai dengan standar masyarakat, yaitu saling mencintai, hm. Aku sudah berusaha tidak membawa-bawa streotipe lagi dalam tindakanku, atau tindakan oranglain."

"Aku mengerti hal itu tidak memerlukan waktu yang singkat, dan aku minta maaf."

"Terima kasih sudah mengerti."

Hangat menjalari hati keduanya. Sasuke kemudian berinisiatif meraih tangan Sakura lalu membawanya dalam genggaman seraya melanjutkan langkah yang tertunda. Kekasihnya kemudian tertawa sambil membalas genggamannya.

"Aku gemas sekali padamu."

Sasuke meliriknya sebelum menyeringai. "Transparan sekali."

"Selalu," Sakura menyengir. "Untukmu, aku selalu setransparan itu."

"Aku harap kau tidak akan menjadi budak cinta," komentar Sasuke yang praktis membuat Sakura menyikut perutnya.

"Hei! Aku memang menyayangimu, tapi tujuanku untuk menginap di rumahmu hanya untuk cari suasana baru! Tidak ada yang motif tersembunyi."

"Ya, aku percaya."

"Tidak usah berpura-pura seperti itu!" hardiknya.

Sasuke berdecak. Percaya salah, tidak percaya juga salah. "Karena inilah sulit untuk memahami perempuan."

"Nah! Nah! Kau juga termakan streotipe!"

"Sebenarnya kita ini meributkan apa?" Tangan pemuda itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Bisakah kembali ke topik awal? Kenapa kau tidak mau pulang dan malah ingin menginap?"

Sakura yang awalnya menggebu-gebu pun melemaskan bahunya, menatap kembali trotoar yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian. Berbagai beban sudah mendesaki kepalanya sejak kemarin, dan kembali ke rumah hanya akan membuatnya lepas kendali dan sudah rahasia umum kalau Sakura tidak memiliki teman dekat perempuan, jadilah ia menargetkan rumah Sasuke sebagai tempat pelepas penatnya.

Rumah Naruto? Mungkin kalau pemuda itu belum punya kekasih, ia sudah berada di sana—untuk bermain _playstation_ sejak tadi. Apalagi koleksi kaset game Naruto benar-benar menakjubkan dan sesuai seleranya. Sayang sekali Sakura harus sedikit menjaga jarak karena beberapa teman dari kekasih Naruto sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Sakura heran, gadis yang memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Naruto saja tidak keberatan kalau ia berada dekat-dekat dengan bocah pirang mulut kurang ajar itu. Kenapa teman-temannya harus sewot?

Ah, mungkin memang begitu rasanya punya teman.

Sakura mendadak dongkol. Ia menyenggol bahu Sasuke dengan bahunya yang lebih rendah. Pemuda itu menoleh, kelihatan sama dongkolnya.

"Ayolah, Sasuke."

Menyerah, pemuda itu menghembuskan napas berat. "Sampai pukul sembilan saja, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Beberapa detik dihabiskan Sakura untuk berpikir. Dirasa tidak terlalu merugikan, ia akhirnya mengangguk..

"Baiklah, tidak terlalu buruk!"

.

* * *

Sakura hanya berguling-guling di kasurnya setelah mengomentari interior kamar Sasuke yang katanya membosankan. Pemuda itu hanya bersidekap dan mengatakan kalau setiap manusia punya seleranya masing-masing. Mendengarnya, Sakura cemberut dan menghardik Sasuke tentang bagaimana dirinya itu sulit sekali diajak bercanda.

Maka dengan hati yang gemas oleh tingkah kekasihnya, gadis itu memutuskan memberantaki kasur _king-size_ milik Sasuke—berguling kesana-kemari lalu meloncat-loncat di atasnya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar sambil berharap kalau tubuh Sakura tidak akan mampu menjebol kasurnya. Dalam hati, sang pemuda mengingat-ingat kiranya kapan tahun terakhir berlakunya garansi kasur itu.

"Apa kau tidak punya kaset _video game_?" rengek Sakura, memeluk guling erat dengan seragam yang sudah kusut tak karuan bentuknya. Helai merah muda pendeknya yang terurai mencuat ke sana- ke mari. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Pernah punya. Sudah kulelang."

"HAH?! KENAPA KAULELANG?!"

Heboh sekali. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain ketika Sakura beranjak dari kasur dan bergerak mendatanginya. Tangan Sakura sudah mengunci kerah seragamnya tepat setelah Sasuke mengatakan, "Menurutku, aku sudah cukup dengan semua itu."

Cengkeraman Sakura mengendur, diikuti oleh alisnya yang naik satu. "Cukup?"

"Bermain _game_, mengumpulkan uang, dan mengoleksinya—semua itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Bagi kaum laki-laki terutama, ada kepuasan tersendiri setelah memenangkan suatu _battle_ atau semacamnya. Tapi kemudian segalanya berubah membosankan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melangkah maju."

"Atas dasar apa kau merasa cukup dengan hiburan game itu? Bukankah itu adalah kegiatan paling menyenangkan di dunia?"

"Tentu saja, menyenangkan." Sasuke menggaruk pelipisnya, merasa bingung dalam merangkai kata. "ini sama seperti masa kecilmu. Kau berhenti memakai dot, kau berhenti menangis karena buang air sembarangan, kau berhenti merengek untuk hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal—semuanya ada alasannya, bukan? Menurutku, karena kita sudah merasa cukup dengan itu semua.

"Begitu pula _game_ ini, aku sudah cukup dengan segala hiburannya. Tapi mungkin di lain hari, kita bisa bermain lagi."

Tangan Sakura bergerak mencubit sebelah pipi Sasuke, ekspresinya imut karena terlihat sekali sedang menahan tekanan kegemasan untuk tidak memeluk Sasuke. Gadis itu harus berhati-hati, karena setelah insiden pelampiasan itu, Sasuke jauh—jauh terlihat lebih manis. Tingkah Sasuke semakin membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melompat ke pelukannya.

Untung saja, segala kendali masih ada di tangannya. Sakura masih di jarak aman, sehingga kalau perasaannya tengah meletup-letup—ia hanya sebatas merangkul, atau mencubit pipi Sasuke seperti ini.

_Akhir-akhir ini frekuensinya meningkat_. Sasuke mengeluh di tengah ringisannya.

"Kau seharusnya berhenti melakukan itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Pipiku bisa melar nantinya."

"Tidak apa," Sakura bersidekap sebelum menyunggingkan seringai. "Meski pipimu melar, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Wahai Pangeran."

"Sepertinya racun dari otakmu bertransformasi menjadi kata-kata manis ya, Tuan Putri."

"Aku sangat tersanjung bisa dipuji olehmu."

"Oh, bukannya tersandung?"

Kekasihnya itu tersenyum formal, penuh sarkasme dalam tiap kedutannya. "Jika aku tersandung, lalu terjatuh, bukankah Pangeran akan senantiasa menangkapku?"

Sasuke menyipit, dan Sakura balik menatapnya sengit sembari berkacak pinggang. Acara tatap-tatapan itu sepertinya menyampaikan caci-maki yang tertunda—semacam baku hantam secara telepati. Ah, sudahlah.

Sakura yang pertama kali memutus kontak mata mereka ketika ponsel di sakunya bordering. Gadis itu kelihatan memandangi layar ponselnya dengan tatapan bingung, lalu beralih memandang Sasuke yang tampak menanti.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" Sasuke bertanya.

"_E-etto ..._" Sakura menunjukan layar ponselnya pada Sasuke. "Ibuku menelepon."

"Bukankah itu wajar? Ini sudah cukup mal— pukul sembilan lewat," Pemuda itu segera beranjak dari kursi belajarnya. "aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kaki Sasuke melangkah menuju sisi kanan lemarinya untuk mencari jaket, tapi tertunda ketika gadis itu menarik ujung lengan seragamnya, tangannya yang lain masih menggenggam ponsel yang sedari tadi sangat berisik. "Ada apa?"

"Ini bukan pertanda yang bagus."

Sasuke memandangnya sejenak. Pertanda? Oh, ya, setelah dipikir-pikir Sakura memang sangat teramat pengangguran dan—astaga ini sangat kejam—keberadaannya kurang berarti di rumah. Jadi pulang malam pun bukan masalah bagi Sakura, dan kalau tiba-tiba diinterupsi dengan panggilan seperti ini siapapun akan merasa awas.

"Aku tahu, angkatlah sebelum tidak bagus itu menjadi sangat buruk."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, tangannya bergerak dengan kaku untuk menempelkan ponsel di telinganya. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik dan menempatkan diri di sudut kamar Sasuke. Pemuda itu membuka lemari dan mengambil jaket berwarna hitam, matanya kemudian meneliti isi lemari sisi kanan itu sebelum mengambil jaket lainnya.

"Ini," Sasuke menyerahkan jaket berwarna biru tua pada Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya, sedetik kemudian ia menghela napas dan mengambil jaket itu. "ada apa?"

"Ini sangat sulit bagiku," Sakura mendongak, memandang nanar Sasuke yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. "aku akan menghadapi situasi yang kupikir tidak akan pernah kuhadapi seumur hidupku lagi."

"Kauakan dimarahi habis-habisan karena lewat jam malam?" Sasuke bertanya heran. "setelah sekian lama ketidakpedulian itu?"

"Bukan ... aku—aku tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya padamu," ujarnya serius kendati netra hijaunya tampak bergetar sesekali konstan dengan tremor pada genggamannya pada jaket Sasuke. " ... aku tidak bisa."

Ada jeda cukup panjang di antara mereka, Sasuke berdiri dengan bahu yang sedikit kendur sebelum akhirnya menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Sakura. Gadis itu kemudian menatap langsung pada kilatan hitam mata kekasihnya yang secara tidak wajar memutus segala gelisahnya sejak melihat nama pemanggil telepon beberapa waktu lalu.

"Pakai jaketnya, kuantar pulang sebelum bertambah larut."

Sakura tidak mampu menghentikan getaran pada sudut bibirnya ketika Sasuke mendahuluinya keluar kamar. Gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di atas dada, sebelum menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ada sesuatu ... sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan melalui kata-kata, sesuatu yang membuatnya berani untuk melangkah keluar dan maju hari ini.

"_Sasuke itu ... benar- benar!"_

.

* * *

Betapa Sakura tahu kalau realisasi selalu lah menyakitkan jika dibandingkan dengan ekspetasi. Betapa dirinya tahu kalau saja ia menginjakan kakinya di rumah dengan keadaan semacam ini, seluruh anggota tubuhnya akan menolak kendali. Seolah otaknya tak berfungsi, Sakura diam mematung ketika Sang Ayah bertanya alasan mengapa dirinya pulang selarut ini.

"Aku tidak tahu kau selalu pulang selarut ini."

Sakura tidaklah menyangka. Sosok yang memang tak pernah hadir di rumah sebelum tengah malam, akan pulang _sesore ini_. Dalam hati, gadis itu tertawa sesinis mungkin untuk meratapi dirinya yang tak pernah menjadi alasan sang ayah untuk pulang.

Sungguh Sakura tahu, tapi berulang kali fakta itu menyakitinya.

Berulang kali mencabiknya tanpa ampun.

"Sebelumnya, izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri," Sasuke maju selangkah, kendati dirinya pun ikut gentar ketika tahu aura macam apa yang menyelimuti Ayah Sakura saat ini. "saya Uchiha Sasuke, yang bertanggung jawab atas Sakura yang pulang larut hari ini."

"Kau?" Ayah Sakura menaikkan dagunya, terkesan begitu angkuh hingga Sasuke merasa tidak akan bertahan di sini sedetik lebih lama. Tapi tentu saja, kendalinya masih bagus sehingga ekspresi Sasuke pun masih datar. Bukan datar yang dingin, tetapi datar yang bersahabat. Seperti apa kira-kira? "Kau siapa? Temannya?"

Sasuke menarik sedikit napas, karena sedari tadi napasnya tertahan di dada. "Saya teman kencan, Sakura," Berusaha menegaskan nada bicaranya, pemuda itu menegapkan posisinya. "Saya mohon maaf, karena hari ini sayalah yang mengajaknya kencan hingga larut. Kami berkeliling sampai lupa waktu. Jika Anda mengizinkan, lain kali hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Ayah Sakura masih menatap Sasuke dengan kalkulasi penuh, dan perlahan Sasuke merasa keresahannya sedikit menguap karena udara sekitar lebih mudah untuk terhirup. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama karena ada langkah kaki yang lain yang datang dari hadapannya, dan gadis di sampingnya mundur satu langkah dengan sebelah tangan yang menggenggam erat ujung jaket Sasuke.

_Siapa?_

Alis Sasuke sedikit tertukik ketika melihat lelaki lain sedang berdiri di samping Ayah Sakura. Helai merahnya melambai, tertiup oleh angin malam. Seketika Sasuke merasa genggaman Sakura pada ujung jaketnya menguat.

Sasuke melihatnya, persis, bagaimana orang itu memandang Sakura dengan siratan rindu yang amat dalam. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak merasa terusik karena hal itu, malah karena Sakura yang nyaris mendesis dengan tremor pada tangan di sampingnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, _tadaima_ ..."

Detik itu juga Sasuke melihat bagaimana netra hijau Haruno Sakura seolah hancur berserakan tepat setelah lelaki itu maju dan memeluknya erat.

Dan Sasuke juga tahu, ada yang tidak beres di antara keduanya ketika Sakura malah memekik ketakutan sebelum mendorong lelaki itu hingga terjatuh..

.

* * *

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Menyipit, kala angin fajar menembus melalui sisi kirinya, mengenai matanya. Gadis itu menatap nanar jendela yang terbuka dan gorden yang melambai-lambai cantik, seolah mengajaknya pergi dari sini.

_Setelah ini semuanya tidak akan sama lagi. _

Adalah Sasori, seorang yang pernah menjadi kakaknya dulu. Pria yang kini berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu kembali dari pendidikannya di luar negeri. Seseorang yang akan membuat Sakura melakukan apa saja untuk keluar dari rumah ini.

Bahkan ketika Sasori sampai di sini, di mata Sakura tempat ini bukanlah rumah baginya lagi.

Ada begitu banyak kisah di antara mereka. Mengilas balik, Sakura kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa, dan Sasori yang setia menemaninya bermain drama bersama bonekanya. Mengilas balik, bagaimana semesta begitu kejamnya menuliskan takdir untuk mereka semua.

Mulanya mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, cerminan persis foto di ruang tengah—dengan senyum merekah seolah bahagia tak akan pernah pergi dari mereka. Pada akhirnya, foto itu mengalami keretakan—mulai dari bagian pelindungnya, yaitu dari bingkai sebelum merayap ke kacanya. Retak dan retak. Kemudian pecahannya yang tajam dan berpotensi melukai itu pun berserakan.

Sakura yang tidak tahu apa-apa, mengambil pecahan itu dengan tangannya, dan terluka. Tidak sampai melubangi, tapi darahnya telanjur tercecer ke mana-mana. Mungkin itulah, perumpamaan yang tepat untuk melukiskan keadaan saat ini.

Pada awalnya bahagia, orang tua dan sepasang saudara. Sasori si periang, dan Sakura si cengeng. Keduanya terlalu akur hingga sang ayah dan ibu tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan jika ada pertikaian di antara mereka, hingga tanpa disadari mereka mengacuhkan keduanya.

Adalah Sasori, mengetahui fakta kalau dirinya bukan anak kandung pasangan Haruno—dengan segala kelabilan emosi yang meletup-letup disertai dengan kepala yang sama sekali tidak berpikir dengan jernih—melampiaskan segalanya pada si Bungsu, Haruno Sakura.

Adalah Sakura, korban dari kekerasan fisik Sasori. Ia bagaikan samsak pribadi Sasori. Mungkin saat itu Sasori masih memiliki hati karena masih mencubit, menampar atau _sekadar_ menendang kaki adiknya. Lalu pernah suatu waktu, ia menarik rambut adiknya yang saat itu panjang dengan begitu kuatnya—hingga Sakura memohon ampun berkali-kali dengan tangis hebatnya, tapi tetap saja diabaikan.

Tahun-tahun itu bagaikan neraka baginya. Sakura kecil berusaha bertahan hidup hingga ia lulus dari sekolah dasar dan kakaknya memutuskan untuk menempuh pendidikan di luar negeri.

"_Sasori, kenapa kau tidak bersekolah di dalam negeri saja,'Nak?"_

"_Aku tidak ingin. Sakura akan mengangguku."_

Betapa Sakura tahu, kalau pecahan itu menusuk begitu dalam hingga di bandara gadis kecil itu berteriak hebat dan berniat memukul kakaknya dengan botol minuman kosong di tangan. Dan Ibunya dengan _sangat tidak sengaja_ menampar pipi Sakura, menyuruhnya untuk lebih memperhatikan sikap di hari kepergian kakaknya.

Dan detik itu pula sang gadis tahu kalau ia tidak punya tempat di mana pun lagi.

"—_kau mau kujemput sekolah?"_

Sakura menyandarkan diri ke kepala ranjangnya, memejamkan mata dan detik itu juga ada air yang mengalir dari sudut-sudutnya. Bahunya bergetar menahan isakan, tangannya meremas kuat selimut.

"Apa masih ada tempat untukku di sana?"

"_Kenapa kau pikir tidak ada?"_

Gadis itu menutup sebelah wajahnya, isakan lolos begitu saja. Berbagai memori menghantam kepalanya. Dulu ia dan Sasori begitu menyayangi dan kini mereka tak ubahnya sepasang orang asing. Dengan patahan hati yang mustahil dirangkai kembali, ia tanpa sadar telah bergantung pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi lagi. Ia pernah begitu bergantung pada Sasori, ia pernah begitu mengidolakannya, pernah begitu ingin memeluknya. Namun pernah itu tidak akan ada lagi.

Dan Sakura tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi.

Sasuke diam-diam menggertakan giginya, pemuda itu melirik cermin yang menampilkan dirinya yang tengah mengenakan setelan piyama dengan ponsel di telinga kanannya. Kemudian cermin itu seolah menampilkan Sakura hari kemarin yang masih tampak ceria dan menyebalkan. Ada hantaman yang membuat Sasuke segera memalingkan muka.

"_Menangislah. Jangan lupa mengatur napasmu kalau dirasa sudah begitu berat."_

" ... " Sakura merosot dari tempatnya, ponsel pun jatuh di sisi kanan dengan _speaker_ yang masih menyala. Sakura meremas erat sprei tempat tidur, berusaha menahan teriakan yang entah mengapa mendesak keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"_Tenang, jangan sampai kau sesak napas."_

Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya ke kasur, sebelum menutupnya dengan bantal. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia memekik dengan volume yang tidak stabil. Setengahnya tidak jelas karena suaranya terlalu serak. Sasuke di seberang sana memejamkan matanya erat ketika mendengar itu.

"_Aku akan menjemputmu."_

Gadis itu tidak dapat menahan letupan emosi di dadanya, hingga ia menangis tersedu-sedu dengan bantal yang meredamnya. Tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata lain yang menatapnya dari pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna.

* * *

.

Sasori menatap Sasuke yang duduk di teras. Pria itu mengamati gestur kekasih Sakura yang sangat amat tidak santai itu. Melihatnya pertama kali pun Sasori tidak menyangka kalau adiknya kini telah memiliki kekasih. Bahkan pria itu masih menyangsikan penampilan Sakura yang sekarang—rambut yang terpotong pendek, dan tubuh yang sangat kurus untuk remaja seusianya. Setahu Sasori, Sakura sangat ingin memiliki rambut panjang dan tubuh langsing berisi seperti tokoh komik yang entah siapa namanya itu—tokoh yang selalu diodalakan Sakura.

Mungkin Sasori lupa berapa lama ia telah pergi dari tanah kelahirannya.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sasuke (berusaha) sopan, dengan tubuh yang menghadap Sasori sepenuhnya—mereka duduk bersampingan di teras.

"Perkenalkan aku Sasori," Pria itu tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal. "ah, sudah tahu, ya?"

Mendadak otot-otot wajah Sasuke menjadi kaku. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

"Oh," Sasori tersenyum kikuk. "Kau boleh memanggilku Sasori saja."

Sasuke menekan bibirnya kuat-kuat, rasanya kalau tidak menahan diri pemuda itu bisa segera berlari dan menghampiri Sakura di kamarnya. Untuk mengetahui kejelasan keadaan Sakura, pemuda itu memilih untuk bertanya saja.

"Apa Sakura masih lama?"

"Kau tahulah, bagaimana perempuan," Sasori berusaha persuasif. "ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sering menjemputnya seperti ini? Apa kau tidak merasa direpotkan?"

Sasuke menjawab tenang, "Sebenarnya Sakura selalu menolak jika saya ingin menjemputnya, tapi hari ini saya sedikit mengkhawatirkan kondisinya dan memutuskan untuk menjemputnya saja."

"Khawatir bagaimana?"

"Saya tidak tahu kalau Sakura punya semacam PTSD seperti itu," Sasuke merasa tangannya mulai nyeri karena terkepal terlalu lama. "apakah ia pernah terlibat insiden mengerikan?"

" ..."

"..."

" ... aku baru tahu kemarin juga. Kau tahu,'kan, aku sudah berada di luar negeri sejak pertengahan SMA."

Sasuke baru mau menjawab dan gadisnya telah membuka pintu depan. Praktis perhatian keduanya teralih pada Sakura. Ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke sambil menyerahkan tote bag bermotif kelinci.

"Apa ini?"

"Jaketmu," Sakura kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong blazer. "tidak kucuci. Tidak apa?"

Pemuda itu menatapnya sejenak, lurus pada mata Sakura yang memerah dan sembap. Sasuke menahan decakannya seraya menggenggam erat _tote-bag_ itu.

"Sasori-_san_, kami pamit."

Ketika berbalik, Sakura langsung mengamit lengan Sasuke dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Ada setetes-dua tetes air mata kembali meluncur bebas dari pelupuknya—membasahi lengan _blazer_ Sasuke. Usai membuka pintu gerbang dan menutupnya, Sasuke langsung merangkul bahu sang gadis sebelum mempercepat langkahnya.

Sasori memandang kedua punggung yang menjauh itu dengan pandangan nanar, lengkap dengan bahu yang melemas—seolah kehilangan harapan.

.

* * *

Sasuke mendorong sekotak bento yang baru ia hangatkan dari microwave mini-market itu ke hadapan Sakura. Pemuda itu kehilangan selera sejak mendengar gadisnya menangis lewat telepon, dan ia butuh makan, tetapi untuk beberapa alasan Sasuke lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan Sakura makan—memastikan tiap suapnya benar-benar tertelan.

"S-sasuke aku—"

"Aku tidak akan bertanya," Sasuke berujar serius, kemudian mengacak rambutnya yang memang berantakan. "banyak hal di hidupmu yang tidak berjalan dengan baik, tidak seharusnya aku menjadi si Kepo pada saat seperti ini," Pemuda itu kembali mendorong kotak bento lebih dekat. "makanlah."

"Bukankah gadis di hadapanmu ini sangat gila?" Sakura tersenyum miris. "Kita bisa akhiri segalanya di sini."

Praktis saja mata Sasuke melotot maksimal. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Makan saja."

"Akan lebih baik kalau kita segera—"

"Sakura."

Gadis itu melebarkan matanya begitu mendengar nada kaku Sasuke yang menghentaknya begitu saja. Sakura kembali gentar hingga menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

"Itu sulit sekali pastinya," Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "sudah pernah konsultasi ke psikiater?"

"Aku menganggap ini tidak terlalu serius. Tanpa Sasori, aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin beberapa mimpi buruk mengenai reka ulang apa yang ia lakukan padaku kerap kali terjadi, tapi setelahnya tidak ada sesuatu yang berarti," Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "tidak kusangka ketika aku melihatnya—aku malah berteriak kesetanan seperti itu."

Sasuke kesulitan mengontrol napasnya ketika melihat bagaimana raut kusut Sakura. "Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang orang tuamu katakana tentang itu?"

"Katanya aku terlalu dramatis," Sakura terkekeh sinis. "Aku tidak mengatakan apa yang Sasori lakukan padaku kepada mereka, aku hanya mengatakan kalau aku sangat membencinya, dan mereka tidak bertanya mengapa.

"Mereka menutup mata."

"Sampai kapan ia akan menetap di sini?"

"Siapa yang tahu? Bisa saja ia akan tinggal di sini seumur hidupnya."

_Dan itulah neraka sesungguhnya bagi Sakura_. Sasuke yakin ada sesuatu yang parah di antara mereka, dan ia harus menahan diri untuk tetap menjaga Sakura tanpa harus tahu segalanya. Ia tahu ini merupakan waktu-waktu sulit, dan segalanya akan serba salah jika ia bertindak tanpa memkirkan perasaan Sakura.

"Kalau kau membicarakan Sasori itu, apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan hati-hati. "keinginan untuk berteriak lagi?"

"Sebelumnya tidak pernah begitu. Tetapi ketika tahu kenyataan kalau kini ia berada di sekitarku," Sakura mengacak helai pendeknya gusar. "aku ingin melakukannya lagi dan lagi."

"Sekuat apa keinginan itu?"

"Kalau hanya membicarakannya, aku rasa tidak terlalu. Tapi mengingat segala yang pernah ia lakukan padaku, rasa benci ini meletup-letup hingga aku rasa menangis pun tak akan pernah cukup," Sakura menunduk, memandang sendu kotak bento itu. "kalau aku bertatap muka dengannya, benci itu menguap berganti dengan ketakutan di mana melarikan diri pun tidak akan pernah cukup—

"—aku ingin mati ketika melihatnya."

_Itu parah sekali. _Sasuke meringis dalam hati. "Apa kau ingin bolos?"

"Sekolah akan jauh lebih baik karena seluruh perhatianku akan teralihkan."

"Baiklah kita akan sekolah, setelah kau menghabiskan makananmu."

Sakura memisah sumpit sebelum mendongak dan bertanya, "Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah."

* * *

.

Sasori melirik pergelangan tangannya di mana terpasang arloji di sana. Sudah satu jam lamanya ia menunggu adiknya di depan gerbang sekolahan. Satpam pun berulang kali menanyai kepentingannya, dan Sasori mesti bersabar untuk menjawab dengan jawaban yang serupa.

Anehnya, sudah banyak siswa yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya—dengan pekik euforia familier ala-ala siswa bosan sekolah—tetapi Sakura tidak kunjung muncul. Sasori menghela napas gusar namun tak berlangsung lama karena ia melihat wajah yang sekarang familier baginya.

"Oh, Sasuke!"

Sasuke memicing, tajam menusuk Sasori yang menyapanya ramah. Pemuda itu sadar kalau tingkah tersebut tidaklah sopan, jadilah ia mengangguk seadanya. "Ada keperluan apa?"

"Aku menjemput Sakura."

Ide yang sangat buruk, Sasori. Sangat buruk. Bukan hanya Sasuke, dirinya pun tahu kalau sosok kakak di mata Sakura sudah lenyap bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sasori sadar betul apa yang ia lakukan pada Sakura adalah hal yang sangat salah setelah ia menempati circle pergaulan di mana banyak anak-anak korban kekerasan fisik di sana.

Butuh keberanian bagi Sasori untuk pulang—setelah berulang kali mengabaikan panggilan orangtua angkatnya, setelah berulang kali menuai luka pada sosok polos adik kecilnya, setelah berulang kali berujar kasar di hadapan keluarga yang rela menampungnya. Bagi Sasori, sang Pelaku Keji dibalik trauma Sakura, kepulangannya bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Kendati dirinya mungkin lebih buruk dari sampah atau kotoran, Sasori berharap orang-orang yang disakitinya mampu mendengar maafnya. Hanya mendengar saja, karena ia tahu memaafkan adalah mustahil.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, karena biasanya Sakura pulang bersamaku," Sasuke menyahut tenang. "bukankah setelah sekian lama seharusnya kau melakukan reuni dengan teman-teman sekolahmu dulu?"

Sasuke kehilangan formalitasnya ketika melihat raut ceria yang dipaksakan Sasori. Si Bungsu Uchiha itu tahu persis kalau pada akhirnya Sasori memang tahu dirinya bersalah, tetapi kehilangan banyak waktu untuk sekadar meminta maaf. Datang di waktu seperti ini, sunggulah terlambat.

Sasori mendengarnya, kalau adiknya itu menelepon Sasuke seusai ia berteriak dan dihardik habis-habisan oleh orangtua mereka malam kemarin, lalu kembali menelepon Sasuke ketika ia bangun tidur lengkap dengan tangisan yang sangat ditahan-tahannya. Sasori mendengar, namun tubuhnya menolak untuk mendekat. Ia berdiri mematung, menyaksikan semuanya laksana manusia bodoh.

_Sungguh bodoh_. Sasori mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sendiri tak habis pikir mengapa dahulu tangannya begitu ringan menyakiti Sakura, kata-kata terlontar tanpa filter dari otaknya, ekspresi kejinya tergambar jelas tanpa persetujuan darinya. Sasori tak tahu setan dari mana yang merasukinya, tetapi yang jelas adalah Sasori yang menyakiti semuanya.

Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk mengelak. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk mengais maaf.

Atas segala tindakannya, Sasori yakin semesta akan menghukumnya seberat mungkin. Dengan derita batin yang sudah ia rasakan sejak sampai di kediaman Haruno. Pertama, Ayah dan Ibu menyambutnya tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang pulang terlalu larut—Sang Ibu baru beranjak menelepon ketika Sasori memasang raut marah sekaligus kecewa akan ketidakhadiran adiknya. Betapa keberadaan Sakura tidak lagi berarti bagi keduanya. Kedua, Sakura yang berteriak seolah melihat hantu dan memilih untuk memeluk sosok Uchiha itu dibanding dirinya. Ketiga, Sakura yang menampilkan raut kusut ketika berangkat sekolah, kembali menangisi kedatangannya di pundak Uchiha.

Sasori tahu, cepat atau lambat dirinya akan tergantikan. Yang tidak ia tahu adalah secepat ini. Dan dengan tidak tahu dirinya, Sasori berpikir ia masih memiliki tempat sedikit di sudut hati Sakura—sebagai kakak. Dan ternyata semesta suka sekali mengecewakannya karena Sakura memperlakukannya sebagai entitas paling buruk melebihi kotoran di dunia ini.

Tapi ... sekali lagi, apa boleh buat?

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Sakura," Sasori berkata penuh sendu. "aku pikir kau tahu—betapa berengseknya aku, dan tetap menjaga sopan santun di hadapanku. Aku sama sekali bingung dengan tingkahmu itu," Ia kemudian meluncurkan tawa miris. "bahkan Sakura tidak mau menatapku lagi."

"Lalu apa yang kauharapkan?" sahut Sasuke dingin. "Menyambutmu dengan seperangkat peluk dan senyuman?" Pemuda itu menatap Sasori serius. "Dengar, aku tidak tahu ada apa di antara kalian, tetapi akan kutekankan kalau Sakura saat ini sangat tidak nyaman jika harus kembali ke rumah. Aku akan jujur, kemarin gadis itu memohon untuk menginap di tempatku—sesuatu yang paling irasional tahun ini. Dan aku tidak menyangka kalau akarnya adalah dirimu, di mana aku sangat kecewa karenanya hingga otakku sempat berpikir untuk menyembunyikannya saja."

Sasori nampak terkejut. " ... Sakura tidak menceritakan padamu ... apa pun tentangku?"

"Menurutmu?" Mendengus, Sasuke memutar mata. "Sakura menjaga segala privasi hidupnya dengan baik. Ia tidak pernah berkata kalau ia punya saudara, kendati aku pernah bertanya. Tentu saja itu berarti ada dua kemungkinan; ia tidak mengganggapmu, atau ia ingin melindungimu."

" ... melindungi?"

"Dari semua orang," Sasuke menggertakan giginya. "entah-kejadian-apa-itu, aku yakin Sakura tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun termasuk orangtua kalian. Menurutmu apa jadinya jika dunia tahu? Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun bisa menafsirkan hidupmu akan berakhir buruk. Dan seharusnya sebagai korbanmu, Sakura senang akan hal itu—tapi ia tidak demikian. Bisa kau pahami?"

Setetes demi setetes air mata menuruni pipi Sasori. Sasuke memalingkan mukanya segera sembari berdeham tidak nyaman. "Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku paham," Sasori menggosok pipinya kasar. "aku tahu betapa diri ini tidak termaafkan. Jadi sesuai permintaanmu, aku akan menjaga jarak dari Sakura."

"Aku tidak memintanya."

"Tapi segala ujaranmu tertuju pada hal tersebut," Sasori terkekeh sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke. "dan aku senang Sakura memiliki orang sepertimu untuk menjaganya."

"Satu hal lagi yang perlu kautahu," Sasuke mendongak—menatap langit biru kemerahan tanpa awan yang entah mengapa mengusiknya sejak tadi. "Sakura benci bergantung pada orang lain, karena itulah ia tidak pernah menjadikanku sandaran atas segala bebannya sebelum ini. Padahal ia tahu kalau aku tidak akan menolaknya."

Hal itu benar adanya. Setiap Sakura membuntutinya, gadis itu hanya mengumbar senyum, canda dan lelucon. Tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh tentang bagaimana hancurnya hati gadis itu, tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh tentang bagaimana perlakuan orangtuanya terhadapnya. Tidak pernah, sama sekali. Sasuke telanjur kagum padanya, pada senyumnya, pada kilat tegar matanya, hingga melihat retak pada netra hijau itu seolah bencana baginya.

Sasuke berniat melindungi Sakura, di tengah ketidaktahuannya, di tengah rahasia di antara sepasang saudara itu, ia akan melindunginya. Sebisanya. Kendati hatinya merongrong ingin tahu apa, Sasuke tidak akan memedulikannya. Karena yang penting di sini adalah Sakura, Sakuranya.

"Jika aku tidak pulang, mungkin aku tidak tahu kondisi Sakura sudah seburuk ini, tidak tahu kalau Ayah dan Ibu memperlakukannya seperti itu," Sasori tersenyum masam. "aku bersyukur bisa pulang. Mungkin aku bisa menjadi tameng supaya Ayah dan Ibu tidak menyentuhnya lagi."

"Ia terluka karena kalian, dan ia pasti tidak bisa mempercayakan dirinya kepada kalian lagi," Sasuke memaparkan realita dengan begitu kejamnya hingga Sasori menggertakan gigi. "dan aku pun tidak berhak diberi kepercayaan. Bagi Sakura, ia sendirian, dan mungkin akan selalu sendirian.

"tapi aku yakin, suatu hari nanti—ia akan mampu menatap kalian dengan cara yang sama seperti dulu."

Sasori hanya memandang Sasuke dengan kilat suram yang kentara, dibalas oleh Sasuke yang berbalik sengit. Sasori kemudian membisikkan sesuatu sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke,

"_Sakura percaya padamu."_

Sasuke terhenyak, ia menatap laju mobil hitam yang kelihatan mulus itu meninggalkan area parkir sekolah. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang sebelum menoleh dan mendapati Sakura kurang lebih berjarak seratus meter tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

Waktu tidak akan menyembuhkan jika ia tidak berniat menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, dan Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya menghadap arah kedatangan gadisnya. Sasuke memasang ekspresi yang sulit dimengerti.

Waktu tidak akan memperbaiki pecahan figura foto itu,

Tetapi dengan berjalannya waktu, ia dapat mengoleksi figura yang lain dengan foto yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Menggantinya akan jauh lebih baik dari memperbaikinya.

Sasuke kehilangan kendali ketika Sakura menubruknya kuat dan memeluknya—pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah hingga bersandar pada gerbang sekolah. Sakura tidak terdengar menangis di dadanya, napasnya sedikit tersengal tapi bahunya tidaklah bergetar.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya," ujar Sakura serak.

Detik itu Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura melihat pertemuannya dengan Sasori.

"Hn, tidak apa kalau kau bertanya," Sasuke melihat beberapa siswa yang lalu-lalang menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri. Pemuda itu berdecak dalam hati, _kalau saja mereka tahu apa yang terjadi_. "aku akan menjawabnya."

"Aku akan bertanya ketika berhasil meyakinkan diri untuk menjawab rasa penasaranmu," Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, dugaan Sasuke salah—gadis itu telah menangis, tanpa suara. "ketika saat itu, datang persiapkanlah dirimu!"

Sasuke memandang gadisnya sejenak sebelum balas memeluknya erat. Ia menghembuskan napas lega seraya mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura yang terlampau lembut untuk segala beban yang ada di sana.

"Sampai saat itu tiba, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Sederhana saja; cukup untuk tidak tahu dan cukup berdiri di sampingnya, semesta bisa menjamin mereka tidak akan apa-apa.

.

.

* * *

**[ selesai. ]**

* * *

.

.

hehehehehe ;'(((((((((


End file.
